<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parting Gift by somewhatdecent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617612">Parting Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent'>somewhatdecent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for her to leave Devildom but not before she confesses to Satan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parting Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Normally, a school year felt like it dragged on. Normally, she wanted nothing more than for it to end. This time, she dreaded for it to end. The year flew by in almost an instant and everything that had happened felt like a dream. Now, only a few days remain before her return to the human world. She decided that on her final day, she would confess her love to her best friend, Satan. She had only a few hours left in Devildom and all she wanted to do was stop time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knocked on Satan’s door, nervous. She fiddled with her fingers as she waited for an answer. None. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satan?” she called out from behind the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A click was heard before the door opened, revealing the avatar of wrath himself. His eyes met hers, prompting him to open the door wider. He went back to his desk as she followed him inside, closing the door behind her. She sat on his bed as she’d done many times. Satan sat back on his desk, facing away from her. The two were silent, the only sound in the room being Satan’s pen on a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you writing?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… it’s just student council paperwork,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, not really knowing what to say. She planned her entire confession script for weeks. Unfortunately, the script got lost in her mind the moment Satan opened the door. His back was turned towards her and yet she couldn’t help but stare. She couldn’t see his face but she knew he had that focused look on his face. Finally, the writing stopped and he turned to meet her staring eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you come here for?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to talk to you,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrow before standing from his chair. He took his place right next to her on the bed. She turned to face him, taking a deep breath. Showtime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you,” she said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t calm. In fact, she was ready to pass out with every second passing. Satan didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look different. His silence brought anxiety onto her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve liked, loved actually,” she chuckled. Her gaze dropped as meeting his felt almost unbearable. “I’ve loved you for a while now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… yeah. That’s basically it,” she breathed out, fiddling with her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan said nothing. A smile formed on his lips as he reached out to touch her. She froze, not knowing what to expect. Was he gonna caress her cheek like how they did in the dramas they watched together? Was he gonna slap her? Was there a crumb of food on her face? Maybe a pimple?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock came from the door, stopping Satan’s movements. The door opened with Lucifer on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diavolo is looking for you. He said he wanted to talk to you privately before you leave,” Lucifer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, a frown settling on her face. Lucifer was waiting in the doorway. She turned to Satan with a sad smile. Her body didn’t want to move. She didn’t even want to look away from him. But Lucifer was waiting and so was Diavolo. She stood from his bed and walked away, not bearing to look back at Satan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed Lucifer out of the house of lamentation, making their way to the RAD student council room. She didn’t have anything to say to him so her attention turned to their surroundings. Everything in Devildom always seemed so surreal and she used to think she would never be able to adjust to the surrealness of it. The corridors of RAD seemed eerily normal at first. Now, it was filled with fond memories. She wanted to make more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve fallen for Satan, am I correct?” Lucifer spoke up, forcing her attention to turn to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What?” she spluttered out wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He grew a lot ever since you came around. At first, I thought you were a nuisance,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Hey!” she exclaimed, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then you ended up helping my family. Thank you,” a rare smile appeared on Lucifer’s face. It wasn’t there for long but it was enough to be etched into her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... “ she breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two arrived at the student council room. Diavolo was already seated with Barbatos by his side. Other than the four of them, there was no one else in the room. Diavolo and Barbatos seemed like their usual selves. Except, Diavolo’s usual smile didn’t have the same child-like joy in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! There you are! Barbatos, Lucifer, please give us some privacy,” Diavolo ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two nodded before leaving the room. Diavolo offered her a seat, which she graciously took. Diavolo promptly started their discussion after she made herself comfortable. Their discussion was less of a formal matter and more of a farewell between close friends. They talked about all the fun memories they had and how dearly they missed each other. The two talked freely, ridding themselves of titles and barriers. Before they knew it, the time had passed and it was already time for the exchange students’ departure. Barbatos and Lucifer re-entered the room along with the other demon brothers and the exchange students who stayed in purgatory hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Diavolo, it’s nice to see you,” Simeon greeted, walking in with Luke and Solomon by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angels said their farewells to everyone. Even Luke had something to say to Beel and Barbatos. Soon enough, the angels were ready to leave. Luke was talking about how he couldn’t wait to leave Devildom but everyone in the room knew. They all knew how Luke really felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Solomon were next. Solomon being Solomon, he felt her despair in the air between them. He saw her eyeing Satan with a sad look on her face and he knew they wanted to say their farewells. Solomon announced his farewells and left earlier than her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, did Solomon just ditch her?” Mammon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mentally thanked him. After the light subsided, she turned to the demon brothers. She said her farewells one by one, going by age. She said what she wanted to say to the three eldest demons. While her mind was still occupied by Satan, she knew she would miss Lucifer’s nagging, Mammon’s loudness, and Levi’s five-hour rants about anime. She felt at home with them and she didn’t want to leave just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she arrives at Satan. He had the same sad smile he had in his room. He said nothing before taking her hand in his and pulling her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open this when you get back home,” he whispered as he slipped a letter into her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed her upright once more and urged her to say goodbye to his brothers. She didn’t have time to think before Asmo enveloped her in a hug. This was another one of the things she’d miss. Asmo’s flamboyant nature, her and Beel’s cooking(and eating) sessions, and her times spent stargazing with Belphie. She would miss all of the demon brothers, one more than the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her memories with Satan were her happiest. The days they spent locked in his room to read. Those moments they wished would stay for longer when they see a cat on the side of the street. Those times when they felt nothing but happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took one last look at her friends, tears pricking her eyes. She kept her gaze at them, wanting to preserve the image in her heart. She didn’t know when she’ll see them again. All she knew was that she was coming back. She will come back and see them again no matter what. A bright light swallowed her vision and forced her to close her eyes shut. Her body felt light as she traveled between the two realms. Finally, she felt her feet on the ground. She opened her eyes before squinting at the sunlight. After being in Devildom for an entire year, she almost forgot the feeling of the bright sun shining down on her. Her eyes scanned the area around her. She was at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took out her keys and entered her home. She went straight to her room and started unpacking. The demons, angels, and human she already missed had all given each other parting gifts. One by one, she placed their gifts on her shelf, smiling to herself. Finally, she took out Satan’s parting gift: a handwritten letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unfolded the paper and started reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As I’m writing this, you only have a few hours left in Devildom. I thought for days of what I should get you. I thought maybe a book would suffice but no. You deserved better. I thought more about my gift and decided for this to be it. You might have been expecting something different, I apologize.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I debated on what I should write in this letter. In the end, I chose to express my feelings towards you. I apologize if this seems a bit out of character of me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whenever I look at you, I can never believe you’re real. You’re so beautiful that I’m scared. Scared that if I let you go, you’ll disappear. Time is ticking and I wish I could just stop time so that we can spend more time together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before you came into my life, all I felt was rage. It wasn’t until you touched my heart that I felt something else. For once in my life, my heart was not filled with rage, it was filled with love. Love for you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cherished and will always cherish every moment with you. They all felt like a dream. So much so that I was scared that I would wake up one day only to find out you were nothing but a part of those dreams. Thank you for greeting me every morning. Seeing you in those mornings eased my fears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think this feeling started when you and I went to that spring festival. Do you remember it? Devildom didn’t have those cherry blossom trees so we settled for ones that were similar. I remember we snuck away from my brothers to a field nearby. The landscape looked and felt like it belonged to a painting and yet I couldn’t pry my eyes away from you. At that moment, you looked more beautiful than anything in all three realms. I think that was when I realized just how much I’ve fallen for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, will you promise to return?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, you just came in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad our feelings are mutual.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your best friend and lover,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Satan.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing this was HHHHH it was cheesier than anything I've ever written.</p><p>I got inspiration from BTS' butterfly for that letter :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>